Talk:The 5 Mystics
Mystic Cards So what do you guys think the Supers will be? My vote is on the Mystics from each civilization be the first five monocivs (e.g. the Nature Mystic being the Nature Super and so on...) RapidsLurker15 (talk) 23:03, November 13, 2013 (UTC) :I agree. Also they said Rusalka and Black Feather from Summer Champs will be in here so those might technically be super. This should be a 60 card set but I wouldn't be surprised if it turns out to be a 90 card set with 10 supers to make up for the multi-civ combos that missed out in INV. ::I would not be the least bit surprised if the multiciv combos that missed out on Supers in Invasion (Light Water , Water Darkness , Water Nature , Darkness Fire , Darkness Nature ) got Supers in this set, which means that the multiciv combos that got Supers in Invasion (Light Darkness , Light Fire , Light Nature , Water Fire , Fire Nature ) will miss out on Supers in this set. RapidsLurker15 (talk) 16:35, December 23, 2013 (UTC) :::The cards will definetely be interesting. Ray422 (talk) 18:47, January 12, 2014 (UTC) ::::But we also have to worry about the new Rusalka, the new Black Feather, and Humonguru. What will they do? RapidsLurker15 (talk) 00:15, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Absolute Spells I think the spells will just be printed "Absolute Incineration" on the card. Having the card say "Spell" and then "Spell of" in the card name would be redundant. ChaoticReaper (talk) 19:14, January 6, 2014 (UTC) :I expect that too. The cycle section is just there to save time later. I can easily cut off "Spell of". Yami Michael 03:15, January 7, 2014 (UTC) ::I as well expect that. A lot of my Facebook comments and Cards for 12MYS say "Absolute Incineration" instead of "Spell of Absolute Incineration" RapidsLurker15 (talk) 23:04, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Set Premiere Set Premiere *P20/Y2 Reckoning *P21/Y2 Wavebreaker Shaman Was thinking of leaving the set premiere cards like this at the bottom of a sets contents next to/under where the deck-exclusives are. Thoughts? Yami Michael 08:29, January 11, 2014 (UTC) :Eh, I dunno. The set premiere promos are just that: promos. They are not in the set. It still might be worth a try, however. I'd like to see how this plays out. RapidsLurker15 (talk) 15:59, January 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Well, thats why I was linking to the set premiere page so it explained it. Alternatively...I could add a line in the details section such as "The Set Premiere cards for this booster pack were: CARDNAME1 and CARDNAME2". Yami Michael 03:28, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Super Rares I don't know if this set is only going to have 5 supers. The Rusalka and the Black Feather from Champs are Supers, which would interfere with the Water and Darkness Mystics' plans.On top of that, you also have to account for multicivs, which would make up another five Supers, which would be , , , , and . I just don't know about the 60 cards thing. RapidsLurker15 (talk) 23:57, January 14, 2014 (UTC) :Well, 60 cards is proven. And other 60 card sets had 5 supers. If they give us any card spoiler, we will know, even if its not a super. Yami Michael 14:28, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Guaranteed Victory *News Article *Official PDF File "The 5 Mystics, one from each Civilization, appear as creatures in the set and their combined power results in guaranteed victory for the duelist that has all five in his or her Battle Zone." One of the 5 mystics will have the ability, and that's all that's needed. They don't all need the ability, but having all 5 out apparently wins the game guaranteed (either immediately, or likely at the start of your next turn or something.) Yami Michael 02:51, February 13, 2014 (UTC)